Rebecca's Salon
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info The viscount paid you a visit to tell you that he was about to be caught. He wanted you to take actions on you own in the future. You can start from finding Rebecca. Objective Have a chat with Alan, Rebecca, Marvelia and Barbalius about what happened recently and find the key clue. Rewards EXP +1 455 800 Diamond +5 Cloak of Goddess x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Barbalius titled "Courage of Barbalius" that reads: :Little... little girl. Sign... Why am I so embarrassed in front of you? This is unfair! I thought I might not be able to return, so I said those words that day. I didn't think I could come back and writ this letter to you under the lamp. When I was in prison, the elf named Alminas asked me why I insist on going out. After all, this is the most chaotic time in Finsel, people obsessed with desire are fighting against each other... Compared to places outside, it's safer to stay in the prison. But even so, even if I am scared, I still have to do this. For a Knight, I'd rather die in dignity than live in disgrace! If this is the my destiny, please tell my families and friends in the Lionheart Kingdom that I have had a wonderful life. That's it. I'm afraid I might lose the courage to die if I continue -Barbalius Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Viscount Sakan, you are here. Juven: It's the first time the eyas asked me out, especially in the middle of the night, when your mother was already asleep. Magda: Even if I don't ask you out, I guess you are on your way to find me. Juven: How can you be so confident? ...Maybe I was on the way to find other girls~ Magda: Ah, of course I don't believe that you were with a girl or on the way to look for other girls. However, after the disappearance of Duchess Jorcastle and Duke Olineaux... the leader of the four families... only you and the Grand Duke of Bavlenka are left. Juven: Ah ha ha...... So let's hurry up. Let me think about it, where shall we start from? Magda: Alan. Juven: Yes, Alan, the silly boy has been busy looking for Jiu recently. Let him do whatever he wants, if he believes that finding Jiu is helpful for the war, and if it can make him feel better. Magda: ...You mean that Jiu is not the key to end this war? Juven: If she is... of course, it can save a lot of trouble, but... Magda: Have you made other plans? Does Alan know about it? Juven: He should know when it's time for him to know about it. Little eyas, stop frowning. You have more important things to do. Go find the fashionable designer Rebecca and ask her to make a new dress for you. The final dance ball of Finsel is about to start. How can you don't have a new dress for that! Magda: ...Make a dress?! You always like wordplay, I think- Juven: Shh... Sometimes, it feels better not to put it too bluntly. Magda: (Will anything good happen with the viscount laughs? Obviously not.) Magda: Can you tell me why I am going to find Miss Rebecca? Ah, your expression tells me that you won't tell anything else, so... have you prepared some kind of secret code? Like a brooch or a countersign? Juven: I can only say that if without little eyas's call, I should be having dinner with Miss Rebecca now. And I'm afraid we would talk a lot, ranging from whether to improve the collar pleats to the snoring of President or Rayorca. Magda: Oh. Juven: Since you understand, in case the Senate breaks into the Ellenstein mansion for the third time, I have to leave. For my hard work for Ellenstein, little eyas, this last dance, you have to perform beautifully... Magda: Wait, you haven't told me why I should look for Miss Rebecca? What if she has left Finsel? Viscount's voice: No need to worry, you are already an eagle standing on the wind! Magda: (Eagle on the wind... What is this analogy?) In short, I have to inquire about the news of Rebecca, at least I need to make sure whether she is still in Finsel, although the viscount said he was about to have dinner with her, who knows if it is true... Story Chat 2 Magda: Did you get any news about her? Servant: Please rest assured, Miss Rebecca is still in Finsel. Magda: Do you know where she is? Take me over there. Servant: Yes, Miss Rebecca is now attending a salon. Please come with me. Magda: Which salon? Servant: Err... There are both nobles and civilians at the salon. I have no idea what the theme is. Magda: Didn't you sneak in and have a look? Servant: ...Miss, you can see yourself. Magda: Is this the place? Let's get in there. Servant: Miss, wait! Alan: Why do you stop me? Lady B: Young man, this is not for people like you. Alan: Only the nobles can go in? But I just saw a civilian get in there! Lady A: Don't worry, it's not for the nobles exclusively. If you are interested, you can get changed in dress... Look at your handsome face, maybe no one can find it. Alan: Get changed? Only people who wear a dress can enter? That's weird. Lady A: Young man, if you don't have a dress, you can borrow me from me. Alan: Thank you for your kindness, but I don't have time. Please help me ask Miss Rebecca out, and tell her it's Alan from the City Guard looking for her. Lady B: Sister, don't bother, he doesn't know what you mean. Lady A: Humph~ Although he has no idea what I'm talking about, he looks so cute, don't you think... Alan: ??? Magda: ... (Alan's look tells me what he is thinking about. 'Although I don't understand what you are saying, but I am sure that you will help me inform Rebecca, it's fine for me to wait here.') (I should help him.) Since the salon doesn't set any limit on the identity of the entrant, please let this gentleman in. Lady A: Who are you, how dare you to give instructions? Magda: ... : Story Root 2 : Lady A: Get lost! : Ends Story Root 1 Lady B: Isn't it... Miss Ellenstein? Let's compete. Magda: Then... : Story Root 2 : Lady B: Get fully prepared if you want to challenge us. Go back and change your clothes, see you next time. : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: Can you let us in now? Lady A: Of course you can, but this young man in blue can't. After all, Miss Rebecca's salon only serves women. Yesterday, a young man in uniform wanted to break in but was driven out. Servant: ... Magda: (...Can't let a man go in? I have to think of a way.) Rebecca: Who is trying to break into the girls' salon? Alan: Miss Rebecca, nice to meet you. I am Alan from the City Guard... Rebecca: Why, want to take me away again? You Finsel people are really savage and hypocritical. Alan: Again? Anyone wants to catch you?! Rebecca: A few days ago, some people wanted to invite me to drink tea. But they were dressed in black which was not fashionable at all. I refused to drink tea with them. Alan: You chased them away? Rebecca: No. Since they wanted to drink tea, I happen to have a few tanks filled with dyes that I can offer them. Now, they should have drunk enough. Servant: (...A terrible woman.) Alan: I have dealt with those people in black, they are not easy to deal with, how did you knock them down? Lady B: Miss Rebecca is not only a fashion designer, but also a respectable mage. These days, thanks to her protection, we can survive. Alan: Are you a mage? What spells do you know? Rebecca: Mr. Alan, you have too many questions. Alan: Sorry! But this is very important. I don't know how to explain it to you... Magda: Alan, who told you Miss Rebecca is here? I mean, the location of this salon is very secluded... Alan: The Viscount told me that Miss Rebecca was here, so I found it. Oh, yes, this is the note he gave me. Rebecca: (Take over) let me see... Lady A: (Get close) Rebecca Werchy, 88-64-90... Magda: ... Alan: I hesitated for a while whether to save him after seeing this note, but... Rebecca: Save him? What happened to him? Come in and talk. So to say......... He was also taken away by people from the Senate? Alan: Yeah, this note is handed over to me by Barbara. Now the entire Sakan Manor is under surveillance, something should have happened to him. Magda: (The Viscount contacted me before being taken away bu the people of the Senate and asked me to come here. And Alan also arrived here with his notes. Seems like everything is in his plan...) Alan: Miss Rebecca, can you tell me now, what spells do you use? Rebecca: In Rayorca, we don't need spell to create fire or frost. Apart from the spell of will, we find no spells useful. Alan: Spell of Will... Duchess Jorcastle... the mage from Rayorca... Magda: Alan, your face looks pale, are you alright? Alan: Magda, I am fine. Just... Miss Rebecca, please allow the City Guard to protect you! Rebecca: Protect me? Why? Alan: Because someone realized that you are... a master of will. Rebecca: Why do they need a master of will? Alan: In Finsel, there should be only two masters of will. One of them is Duchess Jorcastle, who is now missing. The other is you. If I guess it correctly, they need more than one master of will for some important ritual. Rebecca: Could you just tell us bluntly? What ritual are you talking about? Alan: ... Marvelia: Are you hesitation whether to tell us or not? Barbalius: Hesitation is the most stupid act now. Magda: Miss Marvelia? Mr. Barbalius! Why are you here? Barbalius: Thanks to the elf who got locked up in the same place with us. Otherwise, there's no way for us to get out. Alan: I heard that you were taken away by the people from the Senate. Barbalius: It is not the Senate, it is Bavlenka. Now the two family leaders are missing. The Bavlenka can take full control of the Senate. Rebecca: So the missing of the two leaders is the scheme of Bavlenka? Magda: And the disappearance of Viscount Sakan. Marvelia: Even that guy was... Alan: And they also took Jiu! Marvelia: I have been wondering why these all started with the missing little Sulla girl... Alan: ... Rebecca: Alan, you must know something that we don't, right? Barbalius: Still hesitating whether to tell us? Let me put it this way, I have thousands of chance to tell the true identity of Her Royal Highness to other nobles of Finsel, but I have kept my mouth shut. I am not your enemy. Marvelia: As for me, I hope that you can tell me everything, because I want to help you and help Finsel. I have sins that must be redeemed. Alan: ...Ok. Let us first assume that the man in black and the Duke Bavlenka act together. They took Jiu first, then kidnapped Duchess Jorcastle and Duke Olineaux, then was the Viscount Sakan. During this time, they tried to kidnap Miss Rebecca but failed. Apart from Jiu, the commonality of Duke Olineaux, Duchess Jorcastle and Viscount Sakan is their identity of family leader. Marvelia: So why do they kidnap Rebecca? She is just a tailor from Rayorca, except for making clothes, she... Magda and Alan: (Unanimously) She is also a master of will. Marvelia: Wait, I don't understand. What if she's a master of will? In Finsel, there are... Barbalius: There's no master of will in Finsel. In the past, they've sent requests to our kind to borrow some mages, and they specified that they only want the master of will. Alan: So you remember when it was? Barbalius: Probably... ten years ago? Alan: That's right. Magda: Ten years ago... what happened? Alan: ...The Saint's inheritance. Rebecca: ...! Marvelia: ...! Barbalius: ...! Magda: So the Bavlenka wanted the master of will to... Alan: He wants to start the Saint inheritance ritual. In other words, he wants to kill the current saint. Rebecca: How dare he?! The memory of the Saint is forever passed on, and the next saint will inherit all the memories of her murder... Barbalius: There is only one possibility - he can completely control the next Saint. Marvelia: What does it have to do with Jiu? Alan: What if Jiu... is the next Saint? Barbalius: Are you joking! Isn't the Sulla girl not affected by black powder? Alan: Jiu is indeed the only Sulla who is not affected by black powder. I can't know for sure why the Bavlenkas have chosen her to carry on the inheritance of the Saint. But they might find her very special for not being controlled by black powder. Rebecca: But this is still not enough to convince us... Barbalius: I agree. Magda: Ladies and gentlemen, there's another thing I don't know if you've heard about it. The Bavlenka has been preparing for the spiritual ritual recently. Barbalius: Spiritual ritual? Magda: The spiritual ritual can deepen the influence of black powder. The Grand Duke Bavlenka has asked Lord Lou to control the Sullas via this ritual. Barbalius: The Bavlenka are so eager to take the Sulla girl because he knew that the spiritual ritual would help them control her after accepting the inheritance of the Saint? Alan: I am afraid this is the case. Marvelia: So the Finsel overlord really plans to deal with this little girl with how he deals with the Sullas? Rebecca: Not exactly, hasn't he upgraded it a little bit? Magda: ... Alan: In short, this is the case. Then let's figure out what to do next... Marvelia: Ah, jailbreaking is also a tiring work. I need a relaxing bath and take a nap. Rebecca, do you have hot water here? Rebecca: I will take you there. Barbalius: In this case, I have to take care of my hair, oh... I put the hair oil in the embassy, I have to go back. Alan: Ah? Why do you leave... I remember you said you were not enemies and wanted to repay your sins?! Story Chat 3 Alan: Uh... they are all gone... Magda: ... Alan: Magda, you are not leaving? You... want me to leave? Alan: Oh... no. Now the person we are dealing with is the most powerful aristocrat of Finsel, and he may have invited some powerful helpers. We will not act rashly before determining the position of Jiu, but... Ok, don't look at me like that, I... I admit, something wrong happened to me recently. Magda: You need a break, Alan. Alan: We haven't found Jiu and Sullas outside the borderline is likely to rush in at any time. The leaders of the noble families disappeared one by one, and now even the Viscount... Phew... Sorry, I shouldn't complain to you. Magda: Although these are the setback that need to be solved before us, at least, after your analysis, we have already had a direction, and you have found the Allies. Alan: Allies? Do you mean those guys just now? I don't know why, I always think that they are not very... Magda: They need time to report and communicate to the forces behind them. And after making a careful assessment of the situation, I think they will make their choice. Think about the good side, at least they didn't lie to you, and didn't reject you directly. Alan: ... Magda, we caught a few men in black yesterday. I want to know the whereabouts of Jiu from them, but they are not willing to speak. The moment they fainted, I thought, it doesn't matter even if I have to use some more cruel means, as long as I can find Jiu as soon as possibly, to end this disaster... Later, thanks to Colonel Loire, he stopped me. Otherwise, I don't know... With too much anxiety and hatred in my mind, I don't know what I would do to those people. Magda: ... Alan: Magda, in fact, I am not a upright person, right? I mean, I may hate someone and may hurt others with hatred. Although I know that it's the hatred between humans and Sullas that started the war. I always thought that I was avoiding hatred, I can stop the war... But now I think, the heroic justice I have been pursuing, will it be just another name for atrocities? They all call me a hero, when I am actually a hangman? Magda: ... Alan, you are anxious to find Jiu and end the war, isn't it because of the justice you hold in your heart? Alan: ...! Magda: Don't rush to deny yourself, the hesitation and doubts you have is because apart from the label of hero, like us, like everyone else in this continent, you will be happy and sad, you will feel disappointed... and even hatred. Alan: Will Magda be like this? Magda: Always. Alan: I doubt my identity, I fear that I have made some wrong decision, I don't know what will happen in the future, sometimes... I even hate my destiny and hate myself. Sorry... I don't know. Magda: Maybe sometimes, when we accept the gift of fate, we have to accept the shadows he prepared as well. Alan: ... Magda: Alan, will you give in? Alan: Never. I haven't found Jiu, and the war is not over, the people are waiting for our protection, and the Saint, she must be waiting to be saved! How can I surrender to the shadow of my heart first?! Magda: I am very happy to see that you can get back on your feet. Alan: Magda, I don't know what to say to show my gratitude, but it's great to know you! Magda: (Young man who smiles like sunshine, I am very happy to have met you, too.) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 10